Two Is Better Than One
by psav2005
Summary: After their breakup its take no longer being in the same place for them to realize how much they mean to one another and that two is certainly better than one


**Two Is Better Than One**

**A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, YAY ME! (That's my best London impersonation, hope it was a good one). Here on my birthday I have this new song fic, using the song _Two Is Better Than One_ by Boy Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift. I was listening to this song yesterday and the idea for the story came to me so I went ahead with it. The story takes place during the episode "My Oh Maya" on the day London announces that Bailey left, and then jumps ahead a few months later on in the story. I hope that everyone enjoys the story.**

**Summary: After their breakup its take no longer being in the same place for them to realize how much they mean to one another and that two is certainly better than one**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.  
-**

"I have the best news ever, Bailey's going home!"

As soon as the words came out of London's mouth Cody stopped everything he was doing. While he did have a small conversation with London about this, he wasn't really listening to what she was saying, he was just thinking about Bailey, and the fact that she up and left without even telling anyone, even if it was a family emergency that just happened. He wanted to be mad at her but he couldn't, he was too sad that she was gone, and he hoped it wasn't forever.

"I got to go," Cody said once London finished talking as he left in a hurry, leaving the heiress confused, because even she knew that Cody's shift wasn't over yet.

As Cody returned to his room he was thankful that Woody wasn't there. He looked around at the pictures of himself and Bailey he still had hanging up, well make that himself and the mean faces he drew on paper and covered up Bailey's face with. One by one he took down the faces to once again reveal Bailey's beautiful face behind each. He then took down his favorite picture before lying down on his bed and looking at it.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

Cody remembered the first day he met Bailey Pickett, when she had disguised herself as a boy so she could attend the school of her dreams, only to have it revealed that she was a girl. The moment that Cody realized she was a girl he couldn't help but to be in awe, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid his eyes on, plus she had the smarts to compete with Cody in academics; it was almost like love at first sight. He then remembered the things he did to try and impress her during his six month plan; the International Date Line dance, lifting that heavy glass at the museum in Greece, taking her answers from that singles questionnaire to try and prove they had much in common, the mulch festival, and so much more. Cody couldn't help but laugh at himself for some of the stuff he did instead of just telling Bailey how he felt.

He then remembered the ups and downs from when they were dating, their first date, their first kiss, sneaking out after curfew to be with her, Cody's time filling in for the cooking teacher, the time they were lost at sea, their sports competitions, the beauty pageant, when he saved Bailey from Princess Zaria's spirit, the marriage project, the silly bets they made, and his personal favorite, the time they were making out behind the smoothie counter (even if Kirby did catch them). Cody couldn't help but smile at these memories, everything he did with Bailey just took his breath away and made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

But then the not so good memories started to come to him, the breakup, the pain and hurt he felt after it, the fighting, the awkwardness of the school dance that just happened, and of course Bailey now being gone. As he thought about those moments, he finally realized how stupid he had been on the Eiffel Tower that night in Paris, to end the best thing that had ever happened to him over some silly misunderstanding He still had feelings for Bailey, and wanted to be with her, and at least after the breakup she was still on the boat so he could still see her as they tried to rebuild their friendship, but now she was gone, and he was left with nothing but the pictures and memories. Cody then finally decided to take a step in the right direction and start on the road to fixing this.

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

Bailey Pickett was exhausted. I was her first day back home from the S.S. Tipton to help her family while the tractor was out of commission. Bailey knew how back breaking the work was, but hadn't done it in awhile and when that happened she sometimes forgot just how tiring it was. As she sat down on her bed after taking a shower she couldn't help but to stare at the one picture she had saved of herself and Cody, it was her favorite and wasn't going to let London or Miss Tutweiller cut it up after the breakup. Looking at the picture made her sad that she didn't tell Cody she had to go back home to help her family. She wanted to, but thought it would just be too sad of a moment for both them after their relationship had just ended. Bailey knew she still had feelings for Cody, and wanted to be with him. It took being off that ship and back home to realize how stupid she had been on the Eiffel Tower that night in Paris, to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her. She knew she would be back on the S.S. Tipton, and she would make it up to Cody, both for the breakup and for not saying goodbye. Soon sleep got the best of Bailey and she fell asleep.

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_

A few hours later Bailey awoke from her sleep, and was sad about that. She wasn't sad for the fact that she had woken up during the middle of the night, she was sad that waking up caused her dream to end, as it involved her back on the S.S. Tipton and back with Cody. Bailey couldn't help that whenever she closed her eyes and drifted asleep that she thought of or dreamed of Cody, he was the best boyfriend she had ever had. Sure he had gotten her into some crazy adventures during their time on the ship, ones that she probably rolled her eyes at every time he came up with one, but it was one of the things she loved about him. Bailey was about to go back to bed when she noticed her phone flashing, signally that she had a text message. Bailey then opened up her phone and was shocked to see who the message was from and what it said.

The text was from Cody, and it said I'm sorry.

"Sorry for what," Bailey responded back.

"For everything that happened in Paris, I was stupid to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me," Cody sent.

"Our relationship was the best thing to ever happen to you," Bailey questioned back.

"Of course, what guy wouldn't want to be with such a smart and beautiful girl like you," Cody sent back.

"Oh Cody, I'm so sorry too for Paris, it was such a stupid and small misunderstanding, something two smart people like us could have talked over after we had calmed down. I'm sorry for ruining that night, and for leaving the ship without telling you," Bailey replied back.

"Why did you leave without telling me," Cody asked.

"Cause I knew how sad the moment would be for both of us, and I didn't want to put you through that," Bailey responded back.

"While I understand your reasoning, I still wish you would have told me," Cody replied.

"I know, and I do too now, but I promise you when I get back on the ship I'll make it up to you," Bailey sent back with a smiley face at the end.

"So you will be coming back…..," Cody asked.

"I promise you I will, I don't know when, but I will be back there, I promise," Bailey sent.

"I can't wait," Cody said.

"Me too, but I have to go to bed now, I'm exhausted from my first back working on the farm, good night Cody," Bailey said.

"Sweet dreams Bails," Cody sent as Bailey got the message just in time before she fell back asleep.

_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah_

A few months later the S.S Tipton was docked in Brazil for a weekend. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Cody decided to sleep before exploring the country later in the day. Just then there was a knock at the door, awaking Cody from his sleep.

"Zack, I'm sleeping in and Woody already left, he is probably on the Sky Deck," Cody yelled, assuming that it was his brother knocking on the door.

Cody tried to get back to sleep when again there was more knocking at his door. A frustrated Cody then gave up on sleeping in now that he had been awoken and went to see why his brother was waking him.

"Zack I told you I was…." Cody started until he realized who was at the door, the last person he was expecting.

"Hi Cody," Bailey said.

"Bailey, what are you doing here," Cody asked.

"I'm back on board for the rest of the school year, surprise," Bailey said with a smile as Cody let her into the room.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey_

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

Once Cody let Bailey in the two couldn't take their eyes off one another, as each was thinking back to the first day the met, the day they had fallen for each other, they day the officially became a couple, and all the other great moments they had shared as a couple. Bailey couldn't help but to look around the room and see all the pictures of them still on the wall as it made her smile. The two then locked eyes again before Bailey finally walked up to Cody and hugged him. Cody couldn't help but to smile.

"I missed this, and I missed you," Cody said.

"So did I," Bailey said as the two locked eyes again before sharing their first kiss in months.

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one_

"Cody, I'm sorry about the breakup, and for not telling you about having to go back home. Being off the ship and away from you for so long made me realize how much you meant to me, and how much I want to be with you. Being away from you was so hard, I don't want to have to ever do that again, I don't think I can live without you in my life. Can you forgive me for how stupid I was," Bailey said as she started to cry.

"Only if you can forgive me for how stupid I was in Paris," Cody said back.

Bailey then leaned in and kissed Cody.

"Does that answer your question," Bailey asked with a smile.

Cody then leaned in and kissed Bailey.

"Does that answer yours," Cody asked with a smile.

"I think it does," Bailey said as the two hugged again.

"I love you Bailey Pickett," Cody says.

"And I love you Cody Martin," Bailey says back.

"I never want to be apart from you again," Cody said. "You know what they say, two is better than one," Cody said, causing Bailey to let out one of her famous giggles.

"Whoever those people are, I agree with them," Bailey said.

"Well I say how about you wait for me to get changed, then we get some lunch and we explore Brazil," Cody says.

"I would love to, I'll be back at my room doing some more unpacking and waiting for you" Bailey says as she kisses Cody once more before leaving the room to let Cody change.

Once Cody is ready to go he meets Bailey at her room and the two walk hand in hand up to the Sky Deck.

_Two is better than one_

**-  
A/N: Alright that's my story everyone, I hope you enjoyed. Be sure to let me know what you thought of the story by leaving a review. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and thanks for reading it.**


End file.
